


Camden Town

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubs, pick up lines, a shag -- London may be pissing down with rain, but it's still a glorious night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camden Town

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ 08/2010 (kinkmeme) and deanoned 27/10/2010

October was treating London to ongoing drizzle, and Arthur wouldn't have cared if he didn't have to smoke outside. The low bass from the club drummed through the walls and turned to hard beats whenever the door opened to let someone else into their midst with a pack of smokes and a look of frustration skywards. They stood pressed to the wall, shoulder to shoulder to avoid most of the rain, and make use of the convenient side effect of getting an eyeful of just who was coming and going.

Arthur was pleasantly buzzed, drumming his fingers against his thigh in time to the music, idly eyeing passers-by.

"It's been pissing down for days," Leon said, toeing a puddle of water, splashing it over the pavement and any unfortunates that walked past.

"I can't say I noticed." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Leon, tone firmly deadpan, and grabbed the cigarette from Leon's fingers to bring it to his lips, pulling on it, blowing out the smoke.

"You spend your days lazing by the pool."

"I spend my days working." Arthur turned to Leon, chuckling. "As you'd know." He called his office The Cage and his father The King, Lord And Master Of All in jest, for the most part. New money, Arthur preferred nouveau riche, meant business hours past last orders, and his father loved speeches about the importance of responsibility. It left the weekends for this. Granted, Arthur preferred it sans rain.

Leon stole the cigarette back from Arthur, nearly hitting one of the passers-by over the face with it. "Sorry," Leon called as he sucked on the filter, waving out into the rain before leaning back.

The bloke turned, mid-stride, twink costume glittering underneath his coat and looked at them both, walking backwards, unable to resist making eye contact apparently. He was pretty, the cheekbones, the eyes, and as he glanced from Arthur to Leon to the cigarette in Leon's hand, Arthur had the time to look at him: nice face, nice chest, nice crotch, packing well. Leon jabbed him in the ribs but Arthur only nodded at the bloke, giving him a grin.

"See you inside," Arthur called.

The bloke squinted back at him, ducked his head, glanced up, then disappeared into the club.

"Lucky bastard," Leon muttered and snipped the cigarette butt into the puddle.

"Destroying the environment, causing the apocalypse," Arthur commented.

"Oh, bleeding heart be still," Leon replied.

"You know it." Arthur side-stepped a puddle, still smiling, as he followed Leon back inside. His evening was looking up.

The bass beat settled at the base of Arthur's skull as soon as they were firmly back in the club. Leon walked off in search of more drinks and girls (none of Arthur's freely shared affections and mocking had yet been fruitful and yielded homoerotic results), and Arthur was busy looking for the twink with the nice all-around deal. The dance floor was packed with sweating bodies, and he couldn't resist a dance and the lips making for his, crotch pressed to arse, relishing the random acts of kindness, alcohol and a bit of human connection. He ground back into whoever was dancing behind him, dropping his head to the bloke's shoulder. Half a dance, and he moved on with a grin and a shake of his head in response to the nod to go for the toilets.

Between the moving crowd Arthur thought he glimpsed Leon a time or two, but then the figure that could be Leon disappeared between other heads and other people and Arthur was happy to lose himself in the music, making it all about the low thrum of the beat that fuzzed out the rest of the world. When the track slowed to a low beating crawl, he glimpsed the bloke from outside across the room, stroboscope lighting illuminating him in white with every wave of sound from the speakers, then disappearing into black in the moments between.

"Hello again," Arthur said, pressing his lips to the bloke's ear (he smelled of wet hair and aftershave) to make himself understood.

"Hi," the bloke replied, looking ever so slightly hesitant and ever so slightly underage, but since he'd got into the club, Arthur wasn't about to play copper.

"Arthur," Arthur said. He pushed closer when someone brushed past behind him, not minding in the least that it had him press his thigh to the bloke's. He balanced himself with one hand against the wall next to the bloke's head, the other on his shoulder.

"Merlin," the bloke said, leaning forward himself, hand on Arthur's shoulder, to speak into his ear.

Arthur smiled, studying the laugh lines around Merlin's lips and eyes, those eyes and those lips. "Do I know you?" he asked, and rubbed his thumb along Merlin's shoulder.

"That one's cheap," Merlin replied. "Didn't think you'd be that much of a dick." But he grinned and didn't push Arthur's hand away.

"So I don't know you. Yet."

Merlin laughed, quick and dirty, and then caught it behind a carefully blank expression that Arthur wanted to get behind, just for that night.

"I haven't seen you here before."

"You wouldn't have, the way you're dancing." Merlin leaned back against the wall, smug.

"There's something about you," Arthur said, playing his nail over the skin at the crook of Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm a bit magic?"

Arthur laughed. "Now who is cheap?" He dragged his fingertips up Merlin's spine underneath his shirt, tracing the bumps. "I like you."

"You like everyone here," Merlin replied, but didn't protest when Arthur pressed his thigh just that bit harder to Merlin's.

"I-" Arthur began, then stopped when an arm flung itself around his neck, and turned, not in the mood to deal with interruptions while he was pulling.

"I'm heading out," Leon shouted over the drum of the music, a girl holding his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"At eight."

Leon flipped him off and disappeared in the crowd.

"Sorry," Arthur said as he turned back to Merlin. "Where was I- ah yes, I like you. I like your shirt." He dragged his fingers over the mesh sparkle. So yes, that was a lie, but the hitch in Merlin's breath was worth that obfuscation of taste. Not everyone could pull off the tight grey something he was managing. "I like your jeans." He drew a fingertip along the top of the belt to the buckle, shoved the shirt up for a touch of fingers to naked skin, then dragged his hand down over Merlin's crotch. "I like what's inside, too," he said into Merlin's ear dropping his voice into a low chuckle when Merlin's hips pushed forward against his hand.

"What if I don't like you?" the twink managed to ask, breath fanning out over Arthur's cheek.

"You'd be pretty lonely." Arthur laughed. "And I can't say it feels like you don't," Arthur gave back and dragged his knuckles up Merlin's crotch, waiting for the telltale pump of the hips, laughing when it came on cue.

"I don't like smokers," Merlin said.

"Oh now, you're not really playing hard to get, are you?"

Arthur slid his hand from Merlin's shoulder to the nape of his neck and kissed him. Merlin stiffened underneath him, then his hand settled on Arthur's hip and he sucked Arthur's lower lip between his. Arthur moved his thumb back and forth along the base of Merlin's skull and let the kid play a bit, a few nips here and there, the first hint of tongue that stole into Arthur's mouth, curled away again and then returned, brushing over Arthur's tongue. All the while, Arthur pressed his crotch to Merlin's, giving a small push with his hips to make Merlin push back against him, the beat of the music tuning into their movements.

"It can't be that bad," Arthur said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Merlin's lips.

"It could be better." Merlin laughed, hand on Arthur's hip keeping him close, firmly pressing them crotch to crotch. Merlin was hard and Arthur was getting there.

"Toilets?" Arthur asked, nodding at the far side of the room where flourescent lighting spilled into the black interior of the club. Merlin's expression spelled twinky nothingness behind big eyes and wet lips that had tried for sophisticated a moment ago. "For a fuck," Arthur clarified. He didn't need to see Merlin's face to catch dawning realization from the _Oh_ Merlin mouthed against his jaw. Arthur moved his hand down Merlin's spine to settle on his arse. "I want to fuck you."

Merlin squirmed and Arthur let him, waiting it out through the next track, moving his hips in time to the beat, teasing Merlin with a few snuck kisses, his hand moving to Merlin's crotch for a firm stroke of his palm to the line of his cock inside the tight jeans.

"Not here," Merlin said, and pulled Arthur close, fingers threading through sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

Arthur went easily into the kiss, the fully body contact, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. "Your place?" Arthur asked eventually. His place was close enough, but he didn't relish showing off status when someone could google the address and be on his arse about night time club behaviour not representing the company. His father would have his head for that alone.

Merlin nodded his agreement and slid out from between Arthur and the wall and made for the exit. Arthur followed at enough of a distance to keep looking at Merlin's arse as they collected their coats. London still courted them with rain outside, and before Merlin could make off for the bus stop Arthur dragged him into a taxi. Merlin stuttered an address in Camden, and the driver pulled out into traffic.

They spent the ride in silence, Arthur pleasantly buzzed, Merlin wriggling about in his seat until Arthur put his hand on Merlin's thigh. Merlin stilled and Arthur let his head fall back to the headrest, closing his eyes to the remainder of the alcohol fuzz over everything and the warmth under his hand, then Merlin's fingers as they entwined with his.

It figured he'd managed to acquire a puppy dog.

"Flatmates?" Arthur watched Merlin fumble for the light in the dark corridor. He'd paid the driver even after Merlin had made protesting noises and they'd had to make a run for the door from there, escaping the rain.

"They're gone. The- ah- the second step is broken there."

Arthur managed to leave it at raised eyebrows as he stepped around the hole in the stairs and followed Merlin up. It had been quite a few years since he'd been in a place like this; the people he slept with usually came with more expensive rooftop terrace studios. Merlin still had them holding hands, even as he struggled to fit his key into the lock. Sweet.

"I could make some tea, if you wanted," Merlin said, reluctantly, as if reciting rules of hospitality, after Arthur had closed the door behind them, the light from the streetlamps spilling in through a window somewhere and cutting a glow across the floor. "Or we could-"

Then Arthur had him pushed against a wall, knee between Merlin's thighs and his tongue in Merlin's mouth. Merlin tasted of his fags now just enough to make Arthur chuckle into the kiss. Merlin's hands went around Arthur's shoulders, moving down his back to his arse, pulling him close to grind against him, contenting himself with small humping motions. Arthur threaded a hand between them and opened the button on Merlin's jeans to shove his hand inside.

"Like this?" Arthur closed his fingers around Merlin's cock, rubbing him through his underwear.

Merlin moaned low in his throat, caught himself before the sound spilled, and Arthur chuckled against his jaw, pressing himself oh so close to Merlin that every push of Merlin's hips to press his cock into Arthur's grip, ground Arthur's cock against Merlin's hip.

"You're not a virgin, are you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his thumb up the underside of Merlin's clothclad cock. "Never been fucked and never been kissed?" Arthur smudged his thumb across Merlin's lips until Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur pushed his thumb into it, kissing the side of Merlin's mouth around it. "You're hot," he whispered into Merlin's ear. "Been waiting for this since you walked past in the road, didn't you?"

Merlin sucked on Arthur's thumb and gave the smallest jerk of his hips when Arthur pushed his underwear aside and closed his fingers around Merlin's bare cock. He nipped at Arthur's thumb then let it drop from his lips. "Been kissed, been shagged," he said. "Been-"

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's and his tongue into Merlin's mouth. It was effective to shut him up and it was even more effective to drown out the low vibrate of his mobile against his thigh.

"Happy to see me?" Merlin said, laughing as he made a grab for the phone buzzing in Arthur's pocket, rubbing over it, little twink bastard.

"I rather am," Arthur replied and shifted just enough to thrust his cock against his hand buried in Merlin's underwear. He dragged another moan from Merlin's mouth, and those clever little fingers forgot about the buzzing mobile and slipped up Arthur's shirt instead, nails scratching over his hip. Water rolled down the nape of Arthur's neck, rain that was slipping through his hair, cool counterpoint to the flush of heat in his body. He pulled his hand from Merlin's trousers and popped the button on his own jeans, shoved them and his briefs down to midthigh, then rolled his hips against Merlin's, hands on either side of Merlin's head.

The kid tipped his head back, throat bared, Adam's apple bopping, mouth open, and Arthur couldn't resist nipping on his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he dragged Merlin's trousers down and pushed his cock against naked skin, hot skin. Merlin's fingers curled into Arthur shirt and managed to open a few buttons, enough to slide his hand inside and around Arthur's back, pulling him closer, sharing heat.

"I should have had you in the club, showed you off," Arthur muttered inbetween bites to Merlin's jawline. "Staked my claim."

"Not yours."

"Evidence to the contrary." Arthur chuckled as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, then reached down between them and jerked Merlin's cock, thumb rubbing over the head. "You wouldn't have protested. Imagine your flatmates walking in, seeing you getting fucked-"

"Room," Merlin said, and his cock slid from Arthur's hand as fast as Merlin slithered out from underneath him, grinning even with those wild eyes. His trousers were pushed down to his thighs and his hard cock curved to his stomach. He stood in the light coming in through a kitchen window and let Arthur look his fill.

"Touch yourself," Arthur said. He curled his fingers around his own cock, slowly fisting it as he watched Merlin's mouth drop just a little.

"There's something wrong with you," the twink said after a moment, had the audacity to smirk, and strode off to the door closest to him, as much as there was any striding going on, the jeans around his thighs hobbling him enough.

"Nice arse," Arthur called as Merlin struggled out of his trousers, left them on the floor and pushed the door open. Arthur pushed off the wall and stepped out of his jeans himself, checking his mobile as he followed Merlin, jeans in hand. Leon had called and sent him a picture of the bird he was shagging getting undressed and _u gettin down n dirtay_ to go with it. He chuckled, thumbing a reply into the textpad. He sneaked a picture of Merlin from the doorway, Merlin straightening sheets into further disarray and shoving dirty clothes under the bed, and hit _send_.

"We should've shagged at mine after all," Arthur said as he looked around, dropped his jeans just inside the doorway and tapped against the open door of an old closet that took up the part of the room that wasn't taken up by the bed. He pushed his briefs down his legs and left them with his jeans, unbuttoned his shirt. "More space, some wine, maybe. Classy-"

Merlin sat on the bed, cock curling half-hard along his thigh until he took it in hand, shifted his foreskin back, and over the head and back again, hips jerking up into his own touch.

"Nice," Arthur said and watched, laughing at the smile on Merlin's face, the socked toes curling into the carpet Arthur was rather glad he wouldn't be looking at any closer.

Arthur stepped further into the room and walked right up to Merlin. He tapped his foot against Merlin's ankle to make him spread his legs, then stepped between his thighs. Merlin was looking up at him, head leaned back, cataloguing the expressions on Arthur's face, eyes darting back and forth like a shocked bambi about to be delicious food, then darting down to Arthur's cock right in front of him. He leaned forward, pursed his lips and pressed a dry kiss to the side of it.

"You smell of fags," Merlin said, hot breath fanning over Arthur's cock, then the kiss turned spit wet for the barest moment.

"Fingers." Arthur wriggled them in their loose grip on his cock.

"Clean?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I washed them recently."

"Dick," Merlin replied, arching an eyebrow up at him, but he didn't ask further and Arthur gave a brief nod. Merlin's eyes were straining to find Arthur's, but he closed them when Arthur brushed through Merlin's hair with one and shifted his cock to push the tip against Merlin's lips with the other hand.

"Be good," Arthur said and Merlin opened his mouth, fingers coming up to push Arthur's foreskin back, bumping into Arthur's hand, then he sucked Arthur's cock into his mouth, wet, delicious heat that made Arthur roll his shoulders and widen his stance. He could stay here and have his cock sucked until the end of all time, and past that when he was reborn a sparkling unicorn or some shit. "You can take it a bit deeper, yes," Arthur murmured and watched Merlin's lips tighten around his cock. Arthur pushed his hips forward, letting Merlin set the pace. His mobile buzzed with another message on top of his jeans by the open door, but not even Leon could lure him away from this.

Merlin's slurps and sucks were loud in the quiet flat. Arthur traced Merlin's eyebrows, the stretch of his lips, and relished the shallow breaths, the gurgle when Merlin tried to take too much off his cock and the rustle of the bedsheets when Merlin jerked up into his fist closed around his cock.

"Can you take it all the way down?" Arthur curled his fingers around the back of Merlin's head and slowly fed him his cock through Merlin's gurgles, his fingers clamping around Arthur's wrist and the slick sound of Arthur's cock pushing into Merlin's throat. Merlin spluttered, body tightening, and Arthur let up for a moment, then pushed his cock deeper again, only then easing off on the pressure on the back of Merlin's head and letting the twink control how to take his cock again.

"Arse," Merlin muttered, voice throaty after he'd pulled off, spit and precome stringing from his lips to the tip of Arthur's cock before he brushed it away and wanked Arthur.

Merlin grinned at the wet sounds, then brought his lips down over Arthur's cock again, tightening his lips for hard enough sucks that Arthur pushed him away with a laugh eventually. Merlin moved backwards to the middle of the bed, toes pointed then curling as he watched Arthur. With his tight mesh shirt still on but naked from the waist down Arthur was only missing the camera in his porn film set-up. He followed Merlin onto the bed and kneeled over him, pulled the shirt off Merlin's body, then kissed him. They all made exceptions for a bit of magic.

"You taste of cock," Arthur said against Merlin's lips as he pushed him back and moved to lie on top of him. "You taste of my cock."

Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed his hips up against Arthur's, rutting against him like they were both thirteen and stuck in a public school dorm, having just shed their uniforms and crawled into bed together. The low beat of arousal in Arthur's dick echoed the music from earlier, and he was missing the sounds and the drive of it, the relentless pulse and push of the club and the people.

"I'm going to stick my cock up your arse," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear and ground his cock harder against Merlin's.

Merlin's breath hitched against Arthur's neck as he lifted his leg over Arthur's hip, just opening up to every touch with a curl of his hips into the contact, a breathy little moan ending on a gasp when their cocks brushed just right. Merlin was hot underneath Arthur, all skin, all fingers brushing over his shoulders and down his arse, kneading at his muscles. Arthur began to pump his hips forward in easy imitation of a fast fuck and Merlin came undone underneath him, the pointed groans low in his throat and the high note whimpers coming in the moments inbetween as he gasped for breath. Merlin lifted his hips off the bed for more contact, fingers pulling at Arthur to pull him down and push himself up, feet sliding over the duvet for purchase.

"You look good desperate." Arthur chuckled, and Merlin whined, and it made Arthur grin more at the wide eyes and sweaty face looking up at him. He pulled on Merlin's cock, jerking him just to hear more of the sounds he made. "Do you take strangers home often, Merlin?" Arthur asked and, "How many cocks have you had up your arse?" Then he swallowed the answer with a kiss to Merlin's dry lips, thrusting his tongue into Merlin's mouth in time to the thrusts of his hips and his hand on Merlin's cock.

"Lube?" Arthur asked and let off Merlin's dick with another slow stroke from base to tip, forcing out precome, then teasing behind Merlin's balls and circled his hole, fingertips pressing in. Merlin pushed into the contact, pressing his cock to Arthur's wrist. "Could always fuck you d-"

"Piss off," Merlin pressed out between gasps and gave a frustrated huff as he twisted around from underneath Arthur to rummage through his bedside drawer.

Arthur slid his hand from Merlin's knee up his thigh and to his hip, down the inside of his thigh and up the inside of his thigh again as he crawled closer, leaning over Merlin's shaky lean on all fours, pressing his crotch tight to Merlin's arse, humping him for a dry run. Merlin fumbled a tube from the drawer and dropped it on the bed. With fingers too wet from sweat and spit and precome, Arthur had to unscrew the rube with his teeth, then squeezed some onto his fingers. He pulled Merlin closer by his hips and mouthed along his spine as he pressed at Merlin's hole with two fingers and slid them in slowly.

"You _have_ done this before, yes?" Arthur asked when Merlin froze around him, then slowly exhaled and pushed back onto his fingers, forcing them deeper. Merlin nodded his head yes and shifted more stuff in the drawer while Arthur had his fingers up his arse, thanks very much. "Looking for the _How To_ manual? Lie back and think of England."

"Condom," Merlin muttered. "I had a few here, I-"

Arthur pressed a third finger into Merlin alongside the other two and pushed his cock against the curve of Merlin's arse. It shut Merlin up for the moment and made him gulp deep breaths, hips jerking away, then jerking back onto Arthur's fingers. Arthur twisted his fingers and Merlin dropped his head to his crossed arms, arse nicely pushed out, and gave a mewling sound as he just took it.

"I'm clean, you're clean?" Arthur waited for the faint nod, then chuckled. "There's nothing like feeling me all the way inside you, skin to skin, slick and wet." Arthur fucked his fingers in and out of Merlin's arse, loving the gasps the harder his fingers twisted into the twink who probably picked them up every weekend. "You're so tight," Arthur murmured against the back of Merlin's sweaty head. That was a white lie that set the mood back to _amateur porn video_ , at least.

Arthur spread fingers and added a fourth briefly, then pulled his fingers free from Merlin's arse. Arse in the air, head down, Merlin looked the part of twink porn star. Arthur set his hand to Merlin's cheek and brushed his thumb over the hole, tracing his thumb over the rim, laughing when Merlin's hole opened and tightened closed again. He pushed and pressed his thumb inside. Merlin gave a closed-lip moan, teeth digging into his lip to keep quiet. Arthur reached for the lube and slicked his cock then set it to Merlin's hole, fingers around the base as he waited for Merlin to relax, and slowly sunk inside.

Merlin pulsed around him. Every heartbeat, amplified by tightness and heat, surrounded Arthur's cock in low pulses. He groaned against Merlin's shoulder, pushed his cock deeper as he shifted forward enough to bite at the back of Merlin's neck, bottoming out in Merlin's arse.

"You're so tight," Arthur said, breath hissing out between clenched teeth. "So tight and so hot and so slick around me." He pulled his hips back and slid his cock in again, chuckling at the wet squelch of the lube in Merlin's arse, at Merlin's gasp and his ramble of, "so big, so hard," that any guy would take for a compliment.

A siren sounded outside, a car driving past, but in the room they fucked to the rhythm of Merlin's body. His hole clenched around Arthur's cock, making him impossibly harder inside Merlin's arse, as he thrust in and out, Merlin loosening with every push of his hips into more of a squelching mess. Merlin had turned his head to his side and looked over his shoulder at Arthur, breathing open-mouthed now and becoming utterly unashamed about the sounds he was making. He was the kind of bloke you just needed to see undone and Arthur enjoyed every moment.

"Touch yourself," Arthur said into his ear, and Merlin reached underneath himself and closed his fingers around his cock, pulling at it, making his arse clench tight around Arthur. "I'd have taken you in the club. I'd have just turned you around and made you push down your jeans and just taken you there, in front of everyone, just because you'd have let me."

With every thrust of his hips to push his cock into his fist Merlin sank lower until he was flat on his front, and Arthur pushed one of his knees up to his chest to fuck at a better angle. He slung an arm around Merlin's chest and pushed in and out. Sweat was pooling where their bodies were touching and Arthur's balls were drawing tight to his body. There had been plenty of potential endings to this evening but balls-deep in a guy was high on his list, especially one who whimpered with every stroke that went especially deep, who gasped and curled his fingers into Arthur's thigh when the angle was just right.

"I'm going to come all the way inside you," Arthur said. "You're going to taste my come in the morning."

"Bullshit," Merlin said between moans.

Arthur laughed and pulled him to all fours again and then started to really fuck away at the twink arse that was just begging for it. Merlin's hand fell from his dick in favour of balance and Arthur grabbed his hips for the right leverage. He watched his cock disappear in Merlin's arse over and over again, his hole stretched tight around him. Arthur sucked his thumb into his mouth, then, slick with spit, rubbed it around the stretched skin, white around his red cock. Merlin jerked and pushed back, hole tightening as Arthur slid in deeper.

"Don't say I didn't tell you," Arthur pressed out, breathing hard. "You're pretty like a girl when you just take me." He stilled deep inside Merlin. "Come on, fuck yourself on me."

Merlin whined high in his throat, clenched around Arthur's cock. "Arthur." That he remembered Arthur's name was almost too sweet.

Arthur bucked his hips. "Come on, do it," he said, nosing against the nape of Merlin's neck, sucking skin tight between his lips. Merlin pulled off his cock just a little, then pushed back, pulled off and pushed back. "So pretty," Arthur said, grasped Merlin's hips and went for it, arousal spiraling too high to wait much longer, the wet heat of Merlin's arse too much. "I'm going to come in your arse. You're going to feel it for days."

Merlin just pushed his arse out more and let Arthur have it. "Fuck me," he said into the duvet, eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck me hard."

They were making live action porn films without the camera and Arthur fucked through the laugh he felt in his throat. Arthur pushed himself into Merlin as hard as he could, once, twice, and couldn't help the groan in his chest, the jerks of his hips as he shot his come into Merlin's arse or the babbling nonsense coming from his lips about the best arse he'd ever fucked. He thrust his way through the aftershocks, jerking anew whenever Merlin's hole clenched down on him, making Merlin moan with every jerk.

"So good," Arthur said. "Your nice little hole fucked just right," he murmured into Merlin's ear as he reached down underneath Merlin, cock hard and twitching as Arthur's fingers barely even closed around it. "Come on, come for me now, Merlin, come on." And Arthur jerked him, sucking Merlin's hitching breaths from his lips, as he fucked Arthur's fist. The noises falling from his throat spiraled higher while Arthur just provided his fist, lying back to watch and wait for Merlin to fuck himself to completion.

"Tighter," Merlin groaned, and Arthur obediently tightened his fingers just a little. Merlin buried his face in the duvet, smothering his own sounds, gasps hitching until he came over Arthur's hand, spilling his come to the duvet, then mostly himself. Arthur squeezed around him a few times until Merlin made a few mewling sounds and pushed Arthur's hand away.

The roar of the fake club bass that had beaten in the back of Arthur's skull was fading away as he slid down to lie half on top half behind Merlin, awkwardly spooned with his hips twitching his softening dick into Merlin's arse every other moment, making both of their breaths catch in unison.

"So pretty so fucked out," Arthur muttered. He curved his hand around the back of Merlin's thigh, pushing the ball of his thumb up against Merlin's balls, making Merlin twitch and fuck himself back on Arthur's soft cock.

Arthur moved back enough to let his cock slide from Merlin's arse eventually. Merlin's hole clenched on nothing to a tight little pucker, then opened, then clenched again. Arthur reached down and played his fingers around the rim. "Dumped my load inside you," he whispered against the back of Merlin's neck. He pushed two fingers in, they went so easily, and fucked the loose, fucked-out hole slowly, grinning with every moan he pulled from Merlin. When he pulled his fingers free, come slipped from Merlin's arse, pushed out with every clench and relax of his hole. Arthur wiped off his fingers on the duvet and rubbed his face on Merlin's back.

Arthur turned around to lie on his back and Merlin shifted around a moment later, propped himself up on an elbow. He pulled a face, then reached down and wiped at his arse. Arthur chuckled, watching him.

"You weren't bad," Arthur offered. "Decent, even."

"Dick."

Merlin leaned over and kissed him, the sweetest bit of lips and tongue, eyes closing when Arthur responded to the kiss. One of his hands stole into Arthur's hair, fingers winding around strands as he shifted close, pressing his sweaty, sticky body to Arthur's. Arthur didn't do kisses after sex, not because they meant any more to him than the cock he'd just shoved up someone's arse, but because people tended to be messes about them. He didn't do numbers either, much for the same reason.

"You weren't bad either," Merlin said and gave a last brush of his tongue to Arthur's lips, then lay back on the bed. He squinted at Arthur with eyes that kept falling shut. "Maybe too much of talker," he muttered.

Arthur chuckled and let him have that, only rolled his eyes and forewent the suitable reply. They fell silent looking at each other, well, Arthur was looking and Merlin was fighting sleep, limbs splayed and the hints of come on his stomach and soft cock, some of it caught in his pubic hair. Merlin reached down and scratched at it, sleepy frown as he turned on his front, hand cradling his cock.

It had stopped pattering rain against the window. It seemed London was capable of doing something right sometime.

Merlin's breathing evened out into post-sex nap time and Arthur enjoyed that for a few moments, reached over to draw his fingers over Merlin's face, along the length of his body, the curve of his arse. He dipped between Merlin's cheeks and smiled when he felt the wetness of his come. Merlin shifted, pulled one leg up and gave a small thrust into his hand underneath his body. Arthur rubbed his thumb over Merlin's hole, grinning when Merlin twitched in his sleep.

He gave himself those few moments of peace and longing for a fag before the need for a fag won over the moments of peace and he pushed himself up and slid off the bed. He padded around it and went searching for his trousers by the door, sorting out underwear and jeans and mobile, the shirt he'd left closer to the bed and got dressed. Leon had texted him another picture of the bird he'd pulled, and Arthur considered taking one of Merlin all fucked out, but Leon didn't get fucking men and the sight would be wasted on him.

He took one for himself and the collection he most certainly didn't keep of people he'd fucked.

Arthur closed the door to Merlin's room behind him and tip-toed out of the flat, after a stop in the bathroom to gurgle some water and get rid of the taste of cock and sex in his mouth. Downstairs he called a taxi to the next corner, pulled up his collar and pushed a cigarette from his pack, lit it and smoked as he walked along in the deserted London night. He'd be back in his office in a few hours, answering to his father about everything that wasn't fun in life, sorting out files, making people do things.

It had been a good night, a good shag; no numbers, only fleeting attachments, likely Merlin hadn't even been his real name. Everyone was a player in the scene, courting the weekends for a bit of sex when the rest of the week stared back with grey in grey. In a place like London, with its clubs and bars and cliques of people, a scene big enough you never needed to fuck the same person twice, you didn't try to hold onto things. Even if the twink had been good, he'd die fine if he never saw him again. And if he did, well, it'd almost be enough to make him believe in bullshit like destiny.


End file.
